In a system comprising a plurality of computers, it is becoming more common to construct a local-area network (LAN) in order to share information and to use information processing devices such as printers more effectively.
In particular, wireless LAN systems in which all or part of the LAN is implemented wirelessly are gradually coming into greater use. The reason for this is that a wireless LAN system does not require the laying of cables. Consequently, it is believed that wireless LAN systems will be utilized even more extensively in the future in view of the convenience of portable information processing devices such as notebook personal computers.
In order to construct such a wireless LAN system, it is necessary first of all for the plurality of personal computers (stations) constructing the system to be configured in a prescribed manner. For example, in a case where communication is performed in an infrastructure mode in a wireless LAN system compliant with IEEE Std 802.11, it is necessary to set an ESS (Extended Service Set)—ID, which is a network identification ID, to the same value at the access points and stations that communicate with each other. Furthermore, in a case where encrypted communication is carried out in order to prevent exposure of data, it is required that a WEP (Wired Equivalent Privacy) key, which is an encryption key, be set to the same value.
Present access points are usually connected to a computer by some means such as wired means, and the above-mentioned settings are made by the computer keyboard. Since this series of operations is laborious, simplification of it is required.
Furthermore, since present stations are generally computers, the above-mentioned settings can be made using the keyboard of one's own computer. However, in a case where the above-mentioned settings will be made in the future at stations having various forms such as that of a facsimile machine, copier or printer, there is a possibility that the settings will entail labor just as in the case of access points at present.
In some wireless LAN systems at the present time, settings are made at the factory at shipping time so that the systems can be put into operation as is. This mitigates labor involved in making settings. However, in a case where a plurality of independent wireless LAN systems are disposed in close proximity to one another, it may be judged that these independent wireless LAN systems belong to the same network if the settings values of each of the systems agree. There is such a problem that the wireless LAN system is not capable of avoiding the interference ascribable to above settings.